ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mutant wilds
Mutant wilds is the 9th episode of the first battle of the first season of Ben 10 : Cosmic War. Plot FX8 is walking in a wood in the lights kingdom. Animals called UnguisTigris attacked him. He used waves to make them transform to a huge and stronger monsters (evolved forms). FX8 : mission 2.0 transform the wood. Ben , Gwen ,Kevin and a guide are moving in the same wood. Kevin : mr.Abas , are you sure there is no any wild animals in this way. Mr.Abas : I work here 10 years ago I never see any of them crossing this way, they don't cross the ways which lead to the cities, what is your mission in this planet. Ben : We should reach down town Lights of the lights Kingdom , and kill 5 of robots called FX robots. Mr.Abas : How much you destroyed. Gwen : two . Two UnguisTigrises attacked them. Kevin stopped the truck. Ben jumped and transformed into Armodrillo. He closed his claws and punch each monster.He returned to human. Ben : you told us that no wild animals will cross ths road. Mr.Abas : I am sure not, those monsters weren't natural. Ben : what?? Mr.Abas : they are bigger than usual, they looks stronger and they have horns, look at the footprints they are bigger than usual. Kevin : listen man you won't lose your job, but why you lied. Mr.Abas : I am not lying I swear. Ben : Unlimitrix check out the DNA. Unlimitrix : The DNA forms is an evolved forms of UnguisTigris animal. Ben : he is right. Kevin : let's follow the footprints. They followed the footprints using the motion truck. Kevin : guys look, destroyed trees, and the other footprints are smaller. Gwen : thats mean they tranformed here. Ben : can you hear that. 7 UnguisTigris attacked them. Ben transformed into ShockSquatch : ShockSquatch. An UnguisTigris pushed him. Kevin absorbed the truck and hit two of them. ShockSquatch shocked one of them , then he held him and threw them on the others. Then he shocked the four UnguisTigris left. Ben returned to human and said : this is weird. Kevin : anybody have any idea. Ben : yes I have. He transformed into Clockwork. They watched the time before they come , it took long time but nothing appear. Mr.Abas : I can't see anything. ClockWork : let's make it fast. They saw something moving. Kevin : slow it down. They saw FX8 transforming the animals. Clock work returned to human. Gwen : look there is FX8 footprints I can use it to track him. They were following the footprints. Mr.Abas : it can't be real. Kevin: What can't be real? Mr.Abas : What's happening now is similar to a myth. Ben : what is it? Mr.Abas : a folktale in our community, talks about a carving in an old temple located in this forest, it says that some of the animals in this forest will change to monsters. Kevin : like this. He stoped the truck forcefully. three giant birds attacked them. Ben transformed into Tornado: Tornado. The birds' sonic wave hit Tornado. The sonic wave was weak, because Tornado made a motion in the air. Mr.Abas : The natural forms of Screampactians have a weaker sonic wave that only can disturb the calls and media. Gwen made a mana shield . The bird tried to break the shield. She cought its head using mana, then she broke its neck. Tornado pushed the bird with a tornado. Kevin absorbed metal. another bird was going to attack Tornado. Kevin cought him. The bird pushed him using a sonic wave. it flew and sent a sonic wave in the air. Kevin threw blades at it. The bird avoided it and then cought it again, He jumped on it and put a metal sword in its back, then it reached its chest. Kevin : we killed them all. Mr.Abas: No you didn't , it just called its friends. About 20 giant birds surrounded them, and attacked them with sonic waves. Gwen shielded them all. Tornado : can you let me be able to go out of the shield. Gwen : yes. Tornado flew out and made a tornado, it was too strong. The birds wasn't able to fly to the other side. they can only keep themselfes in the air. Tornado reflected the Tornado , the wave pushed all the birds. Kevin : let's go before another swarm attack us. Ben returned to human, then they go. Gwen : can you take us to the temple that you told us about. Mr.Abas : but you got a mission. Gwen : you saw the FX robot tranforming the animals, and our mission is to kill him. Mr.Abas : that can be dangerous. Ben : its our mission and we should do it. Mr.Abas : Ok I'll take you there. When they were in the way.... Mr.Abas : Becarefull there is a canyon. Kevin : don't worry the motion truck can jump in. Kevin speed it up. Mr.Abas : you don't understaand. The Truck jumped on the canyon. Mr.Abas : I was talking about the animals in here. Kevin : oh man. They saw a big troop of angry animals are moving towards them. Mr.Abas : The Ruinas are strong and blind animals, they move when they hear a sound, they are mutant now. Ben transformed into CanonBolt. He started smashing the animals. The bodies were making him slower. He was pushed and thrown. Kevin used the motion truck's minigun to shoot them. CannonBolt went Ultimate.ultimate CannonBolt : Ultimate CannonBolt. They started killing the animals.after they killed them all , they crossed the canyon. They reached the temple. Mr.Abas: here is it. Gwen used a mana ball to light the place. Ben : can you read the carving. Mr.Abas: Yes , Its the old form of our language. Kevin : what does it say. Mr.Abas : a stranger will break into our world, his screams will creat monsters, the monsters will burn the city. Kevin : how they knew that will happen. Gwen : they didn't , Ray read the folktale and he is going to show it to us. Mr.Abas : he must be trying to go to the city which we are going to. Ben : Let's go before they destroy the city. They started moving towards the city. The three animals tybes were around them. Kevin used the minigun to kill some of them. A ruina was hitting the truck , Kevin Absorbed the truck's metal ,He made a hammer then he hit the ruina. Gwen was cutting any tree that face them. They were close to the city. Mr.Abas : There is the city. Kevin : there is the monsters. Ben : A canyon, Gwen. Gwen made a mana bridge. The ruinas broke the wall of the city.FX8 : mission 2.1 , destroy the city. the monsters smashed every thing. The lights fall and burned the city. The truck got into the city. The forces were trying to stop the monsters or to kill them. FX8 was destroying the weapons of the forces. He used his whips to threw things. Ben : look it's FX8. FX8 saw them and followed them , he threw things at him. Kevin was avoiding them all. Kevin threw a metal ball at FX8. FX8 avoided the ball. Kevin jumped on the roof and tried to throw Metal blades at him. FX8 avoided one and threw another one. Kevin returned to his seat, to avoid the blade. Gwen : that blade was going to smash the truck and break it into two pieces . Kevin : sorry. FX8 gone. Ruinas and UnguisTigrises were chasing them. in the other side. FX8 let rocks fell down from a hill. Mr.Abas the rocks will smash us. Ben : its the war time. He jumped out of the truck and transformed into DragonHorse and flew. three Screampacts tried to hit him using sonic waves. The waves didn't damage him. He burned on the he hit the other one with his wing, he hit the last one using his Horns(He killed them all. He stood in front of the rocks and melt them using his heat. The molten rocks were getting frozen fast. DragonHorse followed FX8 who was taken by a screampact. DragonHorse attacked the screampact. The Screampact threw him on a building. another screampact cought FX8 and took him when DragonHorse destroyed the building using his thermal breath. He burned FX8 and the screampact. He hit FX8 until the hit the ground. FX8 was destroyed. The animals didn't transform agin. When he returned to human , he told the Unlimitrix : Unlimitrix : scan those three forms and transform them to the right DNA form. He transformed all the animals.Gwen used the spell : "via modus"to give the animals to the right direction. Ben : are you sure they all returned home. Gwen : yes. Ben : we destroyed three of FX robots, and we should work faster. Major Events *FX8 is destroyed *the monsters returned to their natural forms. Alien debuts *DragonHorse *Ultimate CannonBolt Characters *Ben *Kevin *Gwen *Mr.Abas Villians *FX8 *Mutant UnguisTigris *Mutant Ruinas *Mutant Screampactians Aliens *DragonHorse(debut) *Armodrillo *ShockSquatch *Tornado *CannonBolt **Ultimate CannonBolt(first reappearance) *ClockWork Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 : Cosmic War Episode Category:Bad Grammar